1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical switches and more particularly to an improved push button switch device for use in applications which require indication of a specific direction associated with the switch device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with a vast assortment of electrical push button switch devices for virtually every conceivable purpose. Following is a list of a few patents disclosing such switches: U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,681, dated Nov. 26, 1957, to White; U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,206, dated Feb. 6, 1968, to Moody; U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,609, dated Mar. 17, 1970, to Wilcox et.al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,332, dated May 22, 1984, to Stamm et.al.
This invention provides an improved push button switch device for use in applications which require identification to a specific direction associated with the switch device. One such application involves activating a pedestrian traffic signal, i.e. a pedestrian WALK/DON'T WALK signal, at a street intersection for controlling pedestrian crossing traffic in the intersection cross walks. Another such application involves activating an automatic elevator control system from a floor serviced by the elevator to call the elevator to the floor. The invention will be described in the context of these two uses. In the ensuing description, a push button switch device according to this invention for pedestrian traffic signal use is referred to in places as a pedestrian signal control button or simply a signal button. A push button switch device for elevator use is referred to in places as an elevator control button or simply an elevator button. These buttons are referred to broadly as control buttons.
Conventional pedestrian traffic signal systems and elevator control systems have one or two control buttons at each control site and, in addition, a direction indicator, such as an arrow on a sign adjacent each button, indicating a certain direction associated with the button. For example, a conventional street intersection traffic signal system including pedestrian signals for crosswalks across both streets of the intersection, has two pedestrian signal control buttons at each corner of the intersection to be selectively actuated by a pedestrian depending upon which street the pedestrian wants to cross. One button activates the pedestrian signals for the crosswalks across one of the intersecting streets. The other button activates the pedestrian signals for the crosswalks across the other intersecting street. Located adjacent each signal button is an arrow on a separate sign or the like pointing toward the adjacent crosswalk whose pedestrian signal is controlled by the button. Similarly, a conventional elevator system has an UP button and a DOWN button at each floor between the lowermost and uppermost floors to be selectively activated by a person to call an elevator to the respective floor. Adjacent each elevator button is an arrow on a separate sign or the like pointing in the elevator direction corresponding to the respective button.
The existing pedestrian signal buttons, elevator buttons, and other similar buttons of which I am aware have certain disadvantages. As noted above, for example, at least many of these existing control buttons require separate signs or the like to indicate the directions associated with the buttons. These signs increase the overall cost and complexity of the buttons. Furthermore, the construction of the existing push button switches of which I am aware precludes their use in a manner, such as that contemplated in the present invention, which would avoid the need for separate direction signs.